chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Windigoes
' Windigoes' are an Equestrian species. They are similar to ponies, but have a few defining physical characteristics and various ice-related powers. They are known for feeding on hatred and causing long winters. Basic Information Appearance Depending on their type (see "Types and Evolution" below), Windigoes can have a few different appearances. However, before their evolution, they all look the same. Windigoes resemble earth ponies; however, they are always a very light blue, with a similarly light blue mane and no tail. Their muzzles are extended, their eyes are blank and white with no visible pupils, and their hooves look more like those of a horse from Earth once the Windigo has aged significantly. When flying, Windigoes lose their back legs, their entire back end becoming a ghostly trail. Diet Contrary to popular belief, Windigoes do not feed solely on hatred. They are capable of digesting any food that ponies can. In addition, they are able to eat meat. Hatred is typically just considered a delicacy to them; however, they have to feed on at least a minimal amount of it in order to survive. Habitats Windigoes make their homes in the sky, far above even the highest clouds. They avoid hot places such as deserts altogether, and are more likely to make home in colder biomes. Depending on the decision of their clan's Lord Windigo, they may stay far away from civilization so as to avoid confrontation, or live nearby so they can feed on hatred. Biology Windigoes have biology similar to ponies, but with a few key differences. In addition to being able to digest meat, they have a unique substance in their blood that makes it deathly poisonous, as well as slightly acidic. Even though they are not made entirely of ice, Windigoes can melt if exposed to extreme heat. Once melted, they become a puddle of regular water. If a Windigo is killed in any way other than melting, they still melt into water, but the water instantly freezes any living being to touch it. If hurt, a Windigo can heal by absorbing snow or ice. However, the worse the injury, the more ice they need in order to heal fully. Windigoes are anatomically asexual; they usually have no genitalia, and are genderless. See "Creation and Birth" below for more information. Types and Evolution At around a hundred years old, Windigoes go through an evolution process. When it begins, they become sick for a few days; this happens every three months for a full year. After a year has passed, they evolve through melting and reforming into either a Warrior Windigo or a Lord Windigo. If their type is a Scout Windigo, they do not go through the evolution process at all. Scout Windigo A basic Windigo and the most-known type. They only have regular ice powers, but compared to ponies, they are like demons. Their job is to hunt for food for their clan. Their growth rate is the fastest of the three types, and so by fifty years old they can reachtheir full size, which is about the size of a house. Their lifespans are never more than a couple hundred years. Warrior Windigo Also known as a Soldier Windigo to some. A much stronger Windigo than Scouts, bred to fight. They look very much like a Scout Windigo, but have claws on their hooves and their manes are much shorter. Their growth rates are the slowest of the three types, and they spend much of their life being no larger than twice the size of a full-grown adult stallion. The largest they can get to is half the size of a Scout. Their lifespans are at least four hundred years, but never more than six hundred; this includes time before evolution. Lord Windigo The strongest and rarest Windigo type. They are the designated leaders of their clan, and there can only be one per clan. It is their job to take care of the clan they lead, and so they make all the decisions; where to live, what to do, etc. Their growth rate is slow compared to a Scout; for at least two hundred years they are barely bigger than a Warrior Windigo, but by five hundred years old they can grow as big as Ponyville's town hall. Once fully grown, they are usually bipedal, have claws on their hooves, and their manes become cold fire; however, they have the power to "cancel" their growth and become no larger than a Warrior Windigo. Few, if any, choose to do this. Their lifespans are at least a thousand years, but never more than 1500 (usually - see "Creation and Birth" below); this includes time before evolution. Creation and Birth Windigoes are known for not being born; they are anatomically asexual and have no genitalia, so they normally cannot procreate. Normally, Windigoes are formed by hatred and cold, and can sometimes be created by Lord Windigoes. However, Windigoes being naturally born is not unheard of. Some Windigoes are created with male genitalia, allowing them to mate with other female creatures. The result is always a Windigo, regardless of the female's species. Other times, a creature may be turned into a Windigo, but have been a different species prior. Whatever the reason, if a Lord Windigo was somehow born rather than created, they are biologically immortal - they cannot die from aging. Even though Windigoes are technically genderless, they may frequently refer to each other as "he", and they seem to have primarily male characteristics. Category:All Category:World Category:Canon Category:Race